


Sequins Bright As Stars

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Character Development, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dragons, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Unicorns, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: There weren’t many regents and royals that Alexander did know in person, not with his own coronation being quite so recent and what with him being raised to be a knight at best. He had not expected for his late King to leave the crown to him as much as he had not expected the whole process of finding a suitable spouse to be so disappointing.But he knew Prince Edward.
Relationships: Jaded Warrior King/The Charming Prince Who Is His Betrothed, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Sequins Bright As Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



> A thousand thanks to thrillingdetectivetales for betareading this! Thank you, honey, for being always so supportive!

Lost in his dark thoughts, Alexander wasn’t really listening to the names Lord Lock was listing, at least until a name sparked his memory.

“Prince Edward?” He turned around, his brow furrowed, showing for the first time in probably half an hour that he was still there.

It was enough to have the counselor derail for a moment before he blinked and backtracked on his parchment. “Prince Edward of Blulem.”

There weren’t many regents and royals that Alexander did know in person, not with his own coronation being quite so recent and what with him being raised to be a knight at best. He had not expected for his late King to leave the crown to him as much as he had not expected the whole process of finding a suitable spouse to be so disappointing.

But he knew Prince Edward.

It had been more than twenty years before, when Alexander had found his way to the castle of Blulem to start his apprenticeship as squire, and he could still remember how grateful he had felt whenever the prince - not really much older than him - would show him kindness. Even if Alexander was nothing more than the latest to arrive at the castle, still finding his footing in a world of horses, swords and etiquette.

Alexander could only hope the boy had remained the same growing up. If there wasn’t a chance to find a spouse that could love him, at least Alexander hoped to find a friend in it.

“Him.”

Lord Lock quaked in outrage. “Your Highness, Prince Edward already has a son!”

Alexander scratched his nose, taking that into consideration. It wasn’t like he had never thought about having a family at some point in the future.

But he had not thought about getting married so fast either.

He tilted his head, considering how it could be pretty handy to have a son already born and ready to adopt as his own. At least he wouldn’t have to worry if it was his own or not, like he certainly would have if he had gone ahead and married one of the cheating ladies that he had tried betrothing before they came to this point.

“Would Edward’s son be my heir if we marry?”

“Well, of course. You’ll be marrying his father!” The counselor snorted, as if it was so obvious that he shouldn’t have even asked.

Not for the first time, Alexander pondered his choice to leave the man in his position after taking the crown. But he guessed he did need someone that knew what needed to be done.

He clicked his tongue. “Then send him a dispatch, I’ll accept his offer.”

***

Prince Edward of Blulem was even prettier than Alexander remembered.

“It’s lovely to see you again,” Edward smiled at him, accepting Alexander’s offered arm.

It was completely different from the little coquettish smile the court ladies would give him, and Alexander couldn’t help but be slightly taken aback by how open and sincere it seemed.

"Pleasure is mine." He tried smiling at the prince, hoping he wouldn't be repulsed by the scar marking his face. He pondered on what to say that would sound polished enough, but in the end he merely sighed and turned his eyes on the man by his side. "I hope your trip was fine?"

"It was," Edward smiled, rather bemused. "Our kingdoms are not too far, it was quite pleasant."

"You think you'll be able to stay here long?"

"As long as it takes." Edward chuckled, softly squeezing his arm.

"To get married?" Alexander cocked an eyebrow, surprised the man was already taking that step for granted before they were even acquainted. Even if that was probably what was usual at a court and for an arranged marriage like theirs.

"To woo you, my dear," Edward corrected him with a smile and a look that had Alexander almost faltering in his steps.

That, he had not anticipated.

***

Alexander was quite busy with the maps and the reports coming from the cities closer to the borders, where reports of fires and theft had been coming from for the last weeks.

In the end, he left his study to go searching for Edward when it was quite clear nothing could settle the problem in the next hour, and he wasn't going to let his betrothed wait for him if he just sat there banging his head over his desk.

It wasn't a hardship to spend time with the prince, the man had grown to be just as gentle and kind as he was as a boy, and Alexander figured some time off the problems would help him clear his mind.

Edward had taken an instant liking to the gardens inside the castle, often spending time in sunny spots like a posh cat. Other times he would sit on the wall above the cliffside and sing with his crystal voice, accompanied by the sound of crashing waves. He did look rather comfortable around there, which was at least a relief for Alexander, knowing he wasn’t putting the man in a cage if they were to spend most of their lives away from Blulem.

Alexander found him asleep under a tree in the orchard, the gentle breeze making the leaves rustle above Edward, and the king took his time studying the peaceful lines of his face.

He could remember the first time he had seen the prince in the gardens of Blulem, the boy laughing with one of the king’s guards, the sun shining over his soft blond curls. It had been easy to fall for the prince, what with Edward's liberty with his smiles, or what with the easy way the prince would strike up a conversation with him despite the class difference whenever they were close, be it during hunts or in the stables.

There was the time Edward had walked in on Alexander during a punishment, when he had been tasked by his lord to groom every horse in the King’s stables. He had been kept on through nightfall, until Edward had startled him with his presence. Alexander had explained his punishment to the prince, and to his surprise the prince had not only decided it was maybe a bit too harsh, but had ordered him to sit down and finish the apple Edward had been eating not long before. Under Alexander’s gaze, Edward had taken off his jacket and proceeded with taking care of the last two horses left.

It had been a moment Alexander had chosen to never forget, no matter how many years would pass.

Now, under Alexander's gaze, Edward started stirring and waking up.

“Good morning…” Edward smiled up at him when he cracked his eyes open to see Alexander towering over him.

“Good morning,” Alexander mumbled before sitting down heavily beside the prince.

“How are you on this fine day?” Edward sat up easily, leaning a little against Alexander’s shoulder much to his surprise.

It would have been easy to lie, say everything was alright, but the problem in his kingdom was so fresh in his mind that Alexander found no point in pretending.

“I’d be better if it wasn’t for the dragons attacking the East border.”

“Ah.”

Alexander turned his eyes on Edward, surprised by the laconic answer, only to find the man staring at the sky, leaning back on his hands.

“How come your kingdom has never had problems with the dragons?”

Edward seemingly couldn’t hold back a smile at the question, but when Alexander thought the man would refuse to answer, the prince leaned a little closer to him, looking at him from under his lashes.

“Well, that would be a secret. I guess I could tell you, since we’re engaged, but you’d have to swear not to tell anyone...” Edward whispered.

Alexander nodded slowly, feeling somehow warmer than before under his rich shirt and jacket.

“Sequins.”

Silence stretched between them while Alexander blinked at the prince, trying to parse if he had heard him correctly or if the man was joking.

“Excuse me?”

“Sequins.” Edward nodded. “Dragons go crazy for them. They believe them to be little, little coins, that you can sew together! That’s how my kingdom got rid of the dragon problem. We offer them thousands of sequins, all sewn together in a blanket, and they go just crazy.” He caressed his neck, lost in some memory. “They make this gurgling sound, I guess it’s their way of purring, like a cat. And then they take the blanket away like it’s the most precious thing they have ever seen.”

Alexander couldn’t help but stare at the prince, more shocked at every word. “And how- how did you find out?”

Edward hummed, turning his eyes on him. “My dad was almost kidnapped by a dragon during his sequins phase.”

Alexander tried really hard to merge his memory of King Paul with a sequins phase, but he had to shake his head. “He had a sequins phase?”

“Well, of course? Who wouldn’t have a sequins phase, they’re so shiny. Believe me, it was a phase only because he had to escape the dragon without his jacket to save his life, and that’s how he learned about their love for them. Why do you think I don’t wear sequins?”

“Because you have good taste?” Alexander mumbled slowly, only to get backhanded on his arm.

“Mean! No, it’s because I don’t care to get kidnapped by a dragon!”

“Of course.” Alexander shook his head, but he couldn’t help a chuckle from escaping him, suddenly more relaxed than he had been in a long time.

“I suppose I could just wear them indoors. No dragons lurking for sequins and a pretty prince to kidnap inside your halls, right?” He laughed, bright as the sun, and Alexander could only shake his head with a smile for him.

“Don’t think so.”

Edward gave him a little nod, looking happy. “Just sew together a cartload of sequins and present it to the dragon at your border. Act like it’s the most precious currency around. They’ll leave you alone. And if they come back in the future they would be so much more agreeable with you, hoping for more sequins.”

“That’s really good advice, if it works.” Alexander smiled, still shaking his head a little, but he was surprised when Edward leaned closer to press his lips over his cheek, over the scar Alexander had grown so shy about.

He looked in astonishment as Edward smiled easily at him, leaning back. “It will work,” he reassured him confidently.

***

After Edward’s advice proved invaluable in getting rid of the dragons, Alexander decided to thank the man with a hunt in the woods together and a banquet later on.

He could remember how much Edward loved to ride in his youth, and he was pleased to see the man light up at the prospect of spending a day on his horse.

Alexander had come to slowly rely more and more on the other man for a chance to relax or simply talk to someone that wasn’t looking up at him for guidance. His days as a knight were over, and if Alexander had to be honest, sometimes he missed the times he didn’t have to make decisions all hours of the day, when he wasn’t in charge of a whole nation’s wellbeing.

But Edward didn’t seem to look at him as a ruler as much as a friend.

And Alexander was yearning for a friendship. A small part of him whispered he yearned for more, but every time that voice spoke up, Alexander hurried to squish it, no matter how many times Edward would come close to cracking his resolution to be just a good husband and friend. 

He had learned the hard way it was no use to try and convince himself he could be loved. Love wasn’t something he was destined for now that he was a powerful and rich king. At least he knew that not expecting much he wouldn’t be hurt the moment Edward put his eyes on someone he desired more.

Still, he couldn’t help but grow a little flustered when Edward would approach him with an easy smile and a careless brush of his hand over Alexander’s arm, or when he would ask to spend more time together, even if it was by sitting in the same room, the two of them absorbed in different tasks.

It was going to be a good union, and Alexander could hardly ask for something more.

Not for the first time since they entered the woods with half the court following them, Alexander threw a glance at his intended, studying his profile and the smile curling his lips.

There had been a time in his life in which he wished for nothing more than to ride alongside the prince, to watch the content expression on his face without feeling he should have been ashamed of himself for his desires.

“I’m glad-” he started before he truly thought about it.

Edward turned his eyes on him, surprised, and Alexander cleared his throat.

“I’m glad you chose to offer your name when we sent notice that I was looking for a spouse.”

Edward grinned softly and made his horse step a little closer to Alexander’s as they went. “I would have answered the first message you sent, more than a year ago, but for how young I felt my son still was.” He tilted his head, eyes turning pensive. “Not that a year is a long time, but kids grow up so fast. I’m still worried, but by the letters my father sends I figure the kid is alright. Yet, I can’t wait for the moment we’ll be reunited.”

“His name is Maximus, right?”

“Right, but we call him Max usually.” The prince chuckled fondly. “He’s just found out how much he loves plums, apparently, and he’s driving his nursemaid crazy. Father is too, keeps writing he wants to take the baby out for a horse ride. He seems to have forgotten mother didn’t want him to take me out on horse rides until I turned six myself.” He shook his head with a little smile.

It was so clear to Alexander that the man was missing his son so much that the next question was quite obvious. “How come he remained in Blulem?”

“My father was worried about the whole line of succession to the throne leaving the kingdom for an undefined period of time. If something is to happen to me, my son would still be safe.”

Alexander didn’t really have to think before he was reaching out to take his friend’s hand in his own, gently squeezing it with his calloused fingers. “I won’t let harm come your way,” he promised.

It was worth it for the grateful smile that blossomed on Edward’s lips, his affection for Alexander reflected even in his eyes.

“My king-”

Edward’s words were abruptly interrupted by a gasp from the knights closest to them, and the whole group turned their gaze over the woods where a flash of white had been visible by all of them, startling even their horses.

The king was quick to draw his sword, his first thought going to the need to protect the man on the horse by his side.

“Did you see-”

“A ghost!” Someone shouted, panic cracking more than one voice as they all tried to see what was able to move so quick between the trees, trying to understand the mysterious nature of something able to irradiate a light of its own.

“It’s a horse!” A knight blurted out, relief clear in their voice when the animal came in better view.

But that wasn’t the truth and with a gasp of disbelief many dismounted their horses to kneel on the forest floor when a shining unicorn chose to trot straight towards them, showing himself in all his glory to the whole court.

“It’s a unicorn.” Alexander almost let his sword fall from his hand as he was pervaded by awe and disbelief at such a vision.

The very symbol of his kingdom, unicorns were revered as bringers of good luck, pure and magical creatures that showed themselves only to the pure of heart and those that had a bright future in front of them.

“We truly are blessed,” Alexander whispered, drinking in the sight in front of them, amazed at how well fed and happy the creature was, a clear sign that their fortune was to be the greatest.

The unicorn whinnied happily, rasping the forest floor with his golden hooves.

“He’s so round…” Edward murmured in awe.

Alexander couldn’t hold back his happiness as he turned his eyes on his betrothed, the lines of his face smoothed under the soft light of the unicorn.

He took in his own one of Edward’s hands and under the surprised gaze of the prince he kissed the knuckles of the man he now knew would surely spend the rest of his life by his side, a faithful husband and a good friend.

“Our union is truly blessed,” Alexander murmured, his eyes following the unicorn as he turned and trotted away.

The knights and squires that had followed them to the hunt murmured in agreement, still lying prostrate on the grass, unwilling to get up until the last glow of the unicorn had disappeared in the distance.

Alexander couldn’t believe his happiness and fortune: he could now rest assured that all was going to be well, that Edward had entered his life for a reason. He now knew he could trust Edward despite how weary he had grown of putting his faith in people who didn't deserve it.

“Many songs will be written of this encounter.” He nodded, smiling when Edward leaned in to press his lips over Alexander’s knuckles in return, the touch soft and entirely welcome.

***

Alexander didn’t let go of Edward’s hand until they got back to the castle, the whole court up and about after word of the miraculous encounter had spread like wildfire.

No one was really surprised to see the two men walk through the halls hand in hand, and many bowed to them, their hearts full of wonder at knowing they had been blessed by the sight of a real unicorn.

Of all the people Alexander would have expected to be glad for the good success of his engagement, Lord Lock was the first of them. As counselor for the late king and now for him, Alexander was well aware of how much the wellbeing of the kingdom mattered to the man.

And yet Lord Lock didn’t seem too impressed when they stood in front of him, still holding hands, and Alexander proclaimed the wedding was to be arranged earlier than the date they had previously decided.

“But we can’t.” The lord frowned at them. “That wouldn’t give us enough time to arrange a proper wedding. We have to still inform the other royal families, and prepare a banquet and-”

“I’m not asking to organize it for tomorrow,” Alexander sighed, feeling not for the first time the desire to just choose another counselor. “I just want it to happen before the next blue moon.”

“Sure,” Lord Lock mumbled between gritted teeth, not looking at all happy about it. “I’ll arrange for whatever my king desires.”

***

Lord Lock was the only black spot in their happiness with his reproaches and his bad mood, but nothing could undermine Alexander’s and Edward’s decision to get married.

After the encounter in the forest it had been easier for Alexander to trust the man that was to spend the rest of his life by his side.

From the population’s point of view, their marriage was not only certain but a matter of pride, and many aristocrats sent doves of congratulations to the castle, eager to take part in their wedding.

Alexander might not have grown as a nobleman himself at court, but he knew how a good show mattered to the people and the rest of the aristocracy. He might not have cared much for them, but he was glad he had thought about the possibility of throwing a ball to celebrate when Edward smiled brightly at him, visibly happy and eager for it.

***

Alexander had to trust his squire when the boy said he looked handsome with the rich golden clothes and the mask that would hide the scar on his face.

He dearly hoped it was true, just like he hoped his betrothed would recognize him somehow. It wasn’t exactly the point of a masked ball, but Alexander felt his stomach in knots at the idea of Edward flirting away with somebody else while believing it was the king.

In the great hall of his castle, he walked through the colorful crowd, watching the variety of beautiful masks, and he had to wonder which one of those was hiding the beautiful lines of his sweet prince.

The music rose into the hall after he sat on his throne, and Alexander watched on as everybody started dancing, beautiful figures moving round and round over the floor.

As he looked, he wondered which one of those figures was his friend.

He was startled off his thoughts when a lord stepped up to his throne, catching his attention.

He was dressed in gold and pink, with a mask covered in feathers.

“Your highness, can I ask you to dance?”

The king blinked, surprised, but he found himself leaning in at recognizing not only the voice but the beautiful eyes of Edward.

He nodded, speechless as he accepted the offered hand of his betrothed and stood up to follow him to the dance floor.

“How did you know it was me?” he wondered when they stood one in front of the other. He couldn’t help but hesitate for a moment in placing one hand over Edward’s hip, but he grew bold enough to step closer when Edward showed no qualm in placing his own hand over Alexander’s shoulder.

“Not many would dare sit on the throne.”

There was amusement in Edward’s voice, and Alexander felt his face flush in embarrassment at the obviousness of the answer, but the man squeezed his hand softly and caressed his knuckles with his thumb.

“Right.”

“I was hoping we could dance together tonight.”

“I don’t think anybody else would take the chance,” Alexander admitted with a tilt of his head.

“That suits me just fine,” Edward almost purred, pressing closer to him, and it was all Alexander could do to keep his reactions under control despite being so close to the boy he had desired for so long.

“You don’t have to do that,” he mumbled, growing both quite distracted and flustered.

“Do what?” Edward sounded truly puzzled, and Alexander cleared his throat, looking over the crowd dancing around them.

“Court me. The date of the wedding is set. We know the union will be a lucky one. You don’t have to-”

“Let’s say I want to,” Edward interrupted him. “Let’s say I want for more than a lucky union.”

Alexander couldn’t help but look bewildered at the man. “What else could there be?”

“Love, my dear,” Edward murmured, a smile clearly audible in his voice despite the mask hiding it from Alexander’s eyes.

Alexander fell silent at that, unable to protest to the statement and for once not really sure he wanted to do so. Something in him was bristling at the idea of letting the man down, to repeat to the prince that there was no need. If Edward wanted love from their marriage would he truly deny him? Would he even have the courage to tell his spouse there was no hope for it when his heart beat erratically in his chest just from hearing the word so carelessly dropped from the lips of his betrothed.

They danced long into the night, and Alexander couldn’t help but feel a certain satisfaction at seeing Edward decline to dance with others, always coming back to his side whenever they were separated for one reason or another.

They had moved to the terrace to catch a breath away from the stiflingly hot room when Edward reached out towards Alexander’s face. Instinctively, Alexander caught his wrist, not understanding what he wanted to do. Instead of pulling away, Edward stepped closer.

“Can I take off your mask?”

Alexander hesitated for a moment, but then he gave a little nod and let go of him. He almost held his breath as Edward gently took off his mask.

“My squire thought that one would suit me best.” He cleared his throat softly, somehow feeling the need for the man’s approval, dearly hoping he wasn’t going to regret taking off the mask and seeing once more the scarred face under it.

“He was right. You were very handsome tonight.”

Alexander almost held his breath when Edward leaned in to press a kiss on his lips. It was the matter of a moment before Alexander returned the kiss, tilting his head to slot their mouths together when Edward gently licked at the seam of his lips, asking for an access that Alexander was eager to concede.

He wrapped his arms around the prince and pulled him closer, glad when Edward answered by putting his arms around his neck. Alexander closed his eyes, relishing in the touch and the clear desire of the prince for him. He couldn’t believe how sweet Edward was, how gentle the man could wish to be in his regards.

Edward kissed him like he had not wished of anything else for a long time, pressing their bodies flush together and moaning softly in the kiss.

It was all Alexander could do not to lift the prince in his arms and take him to his rooms.

***

Alexander was glad he had not brought Edward back to his rooms when, upon entering his bedchambers, he found them already occupied by a scorpion easily the size of his bed.

All thoughts of the night just spent disappeared from Alexander’s mind as he drew his sword to defend himself against the angry and dangerous beast that attacked him right away.

It was a short battle, and soon Alexander was leaving his rooms once more, his sword dripping poison even while he grabbed Lord Biran, the head of his personal guard, to order him to round up every other guard and search the castle. He didn’t waste time before rushing to Edward’s chambers, worried sick the man was in just as much danger as he had been.

He didn’t stop to knock at the door, barging in with his sword in hand only to walk in on Edward with only the pants of his costume still on, barefoot and shirtless and very much surprised by the sudden visit.

“Alexander…”

“Is there- something wrong?” He blinked, looking away from Edward to inspect the room. But it looked perfectly alright, no sign of a huge beast about to kill his intended.

Edward was looking at him quite strangely, head tilted. “What happened to you? What’s that green stuff?” he asked pointing at the greenish poison still covering Alexander’s sword.

“There was a beast in my room, ready to kill me. I came right away in case there was another here waiting for you. My guards are searching the castle, but- I wanted to make sure…” He trailed away.

Edward stepped closer to him, a soft look in his eyes at hearing the reason of his arrival.

“So very chivalrous of you…” Edward murmured with a little grin, reaching out to gently press one hand over Alexander’s chest. He grazed the fasteners of Alexander’s dress with the tips of his fingers, licking his lips with a look full of lust in his eyes. “I’d certainly feel safer with you here tonight. Wouldn’t it be dangerous for you to go back to sleep there alone? Until your guards make sure there is no other beast lying around ready to pounce on you at least… I’d just love to have you here with me, though.”

Alexander swallowed, his mind reeling, but he gave a little nod. “I’d feel better knowing I could protect you,” he whispered slowly, licking his lips when Edward started pulling at the laces that held his clothes properly closed.

“I’m sure I can find a way to thank you for your caring.” Edward smirked, his deft fingers making quick work of the clothes until he was shedding them one by one, leaving Alexander half-naked in front of him.

He barely had the presence of mind to put down his sword, placing it against the wall, before Edward was kneeling in front of him and pulling down Alexander’s pants in the process.

Alexander would have been embarrassed for how hard his cock already was, springing free and twitching in front of Edward’s face, except for how satisfied the prince looked as he studied the erection.

Before Alexander could say anything, Edward had wrapped his fingers around the large cock and started gently pulling at it, pleasuring him and wrenching a moan out of the king even before Edward leaned in to lap at the cock from the base to the tip.

Edward moaned over the smooth skin, looking as if he was enjoying it just as much as Alexander did, and it wasn’t long before he parted his lips to wrap them around the head of his cock.

Alexander groaned loudly, unable to think anymore about anything else but the beauty of the prince on his knees in front of him and the pleasure Edward was giving him by lapping and sucking at his cock.

Edward treated it gently, not at all ashamed for his actions or for the little moans that escaped him as he ran his tongue around the head of Alexander’s cock before taking it into his mouth once more.

Alexander couldn’t hold back a moan as Edward started moving up and down his erection. He raked his fingers through Edward’s soft curls and petted his hair in approval, slowly rocking his hips, feeding more and more of his cock to the other man as they went ahead.

Edward closed his eyes, a blissed out expression on his face, and he relaxed his jaw to let the king move in his mouth as he pleased. In the meantime Edward let his hands roam over the naked body of his soon-to-be husband, caressing and touching as he pleased.

Alexander would have liked to draw things out as long as possible, wanting to enjoy the prince for as long as he could, but when the man brought both hands over his buttocks, squeezing at them and driving Alexander deeper still inside his mouth, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

With a shout, he spilled down Edward’s throat, his eyes almost rolling inside of his head with the strength of his orgasm.

He didn’t notice how hard he was tugging at the soft curls of his lover, nor how he was keeping him still where he was, forcing him to swallow it all down; but the prince didn’t seem about to complain, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he eagerly swallowed it all down to the last drop, his hands squeezing and kneading Alexander’s asscheeks.

It took them a couple minutes before they could relocate to the bed, Alexander following with his gaze while Edward stepped out of his pants to stand completely naked in front of him.

It was a sight to behold and Alexander wanted what he was seeing like he had never dared to desire anything in his life.

When Edward put a knee over the mattress, ready to crawl over him, Alexander had no hesitation before he was spreading his legs for his prince, his cock twitching in interest even despite his recent orgasm.

Edward grinned down at him, moving until he was kneeling between Alexander’s legs, and he pulled slowly at his own cock while admiring him.

“You’re a beauty, my dear,” he murmured in awe, making Alexander sigh and shiver in anticipation.

***

Alexander had truly tried not to fall for Edward, not to put his heart back on the line once more. But there was no way for him to resist the handsome, charming prince that would hum sweet songs for him as they walked the gardens, that would offer useful advice that actually helped the king in his duties, that would smile at him as if Alexander himself was handsome.

When he woke up the morning after the ball to the beautiful prince still peacefully asleep in his arms, trusting Alexander in his vulnerability, he knew that the fight he had put up to try and not get hurt once more had been for nothing.

He didn’t take his eyes off Edward until the man started to stir on top of him, yawning and scrunching his little nose before he even opened his eyes to look up at him.

“Good morning,” Edward mumbled, a smile tugging at his lips.

Alexander had to surrender to the fact he had already fallen for the other man.

***

Through the whole day Alexander had to do his best to not imitate Edward and spend every moment together gazing at his lover’s face.

Not that he could complain about it, secretly loving being at the center of Edward’s attention.

Distracted by his very intention not to gaze on his lover’s eyes, he had just dipped his spoon in the soup brought to them when he was startled by the prince grabbing at his wrist.

The grip was firm enough that Edward could have easily hurt him, and yet it only served to stop Alexander’s movements. When he turned, startled, it was to find the prince frowning, an intense gaze directed at the plate in front of the king.

“Don’t eat that!”

Alexander felt the hair on the back of his neck rise at the warning and he let go entirely of the spoon. It fell with a clang inside the plate, stirring the soup, and that was when he saw what Edward had seen first.

Little bits of a tentacle floated to the surface, small enough that Alexander might have swallowed one in his distraction and yet big enough that he could distinguish pieces of an octopus for what they were.

He stood up in horror so quickly that the chair behind him fell to the floor, and he turned to see that the same soup filled the plate of his prince.

“You saved my life,” he whispered in astonishment.

“We have to find who sent you such a cursed meal,” Edward said grimly, turning his worried gaze from their lunch to the servant that had brought the soup.

But despite the commotion and the accusation in their voices, the young boy stood at his place beside the door, a calm and serene look on his face.

“What’s the meaning-“

“My lord,” Edward interrupted him, raising one hand to move it slowly in front of the boy.

Not that it sorted any reaction.

“Charmed.” Was the simple conclusion, and Alexander had to nod in agreement with his fiancé. “I bet our soup is still in the kitchens, waiting for the boy to come and pick it up.”

It was just as the prince had predicted: in the kitchens the bowl of soup prepared by the cooks was still waiting on a table. The last they had seen the servant was when he had brought away the cutlery and plates to set the table in the King’s private study.

Somehow the boy had been stopped on his way to take the meal and had been charmed, ordered to bring the octopus soup instead.

“Someone wishes you harm, my dear,” Edward murmured, worry laced in his tone.

“But how-” Alexander threw a look at the plates still on the table, looking innocuous at a first glance. “How can someone be so desperate to go against nature and kill a magical creature just to serve it to me?”

“Many do not fear the curse of killing a magical creature of the sea,” Edward answered with a sigh, for once sounding older than his age. “Not when they think they can gain more off the curse that eating it would lay on their target. I’m afraid dark forces are at play here, inside your very castle.”

“The scorpion. And now this.” Alexander nodded, his stomach churning in rage at knowing someone he kept close had gone to such lengths simply to get rid of him.

Not to mention the chance that his prince would eat the soup himself and so be cursed in turn.

There was no saying if even the blessing of the unicorn could counteract such a terrible magic.

“Maybe-” Edward started slowly, a pensive look in his eyes. He turned towards the window, his voice trailing away as he regarded something only visible to him, in his memories. “Maybe it’s not just these two occurrences. Maybe they’re just growing bold with desperation.”

“Why? Why now?” Alexander frowned.

“Why, because you are to be married soon.” Edward turned to look at him, holding out his arms. “Whoever is behind this is feeling threatened by you joining your crown with mine. Who might wish you harm? This is more than simply wishing for your crown, this is someone that has been feeling affronted by your life here and your being crowned. This is not a long-planned plot, it’s rushed and for that more dangerous.” He pressed his lips, seemingly unaware of how impressed Alexander was at seeing his mind at work. “There was no way they would know what was to be served at lunch. They had to act fast. They had probably an octopus ready for the deed, but it had to be done at the last moment. Someone is feeling they have to act now or they’ll lose what’s at stake for them, and in following no plan they are more dangerous because we can’t outsmart them by seeing their moves before they’re done.”

“I can’t remember any previous incidents though.” Alexander shook his head.

Edward merely hummed, slowly turning his gaze from the plates to Alexander himself, evaluating him in a way that had Alexander feeling almost naked in front of him.

“I don’t believe the boy wished you any harm, my Lord, but if you’ll excuse me, I think I have a couple questions to ask around.” He nodded at Alexander, walking away so abruptly that the king almost couldn’t follow him with his eyes out of the door.

Not used to the man speaking so formally with him, and even worse, having to reevaluate each and every member of the court around him, Alexander gripped the hilt of his sword hard, gritting his teeth at the thought of what just had occurred. He followed the prince outside the chambers to go discuss the situation with the head of his guards.

***

Alexander had everybody questioned to find out who could have met up with the servant unseen or unnoticed, who wasn’t where they should have been at the time of the misdeed. Sadly, more than a dozen people had no way to prove they were otherwise occupied, and Alexander had to consider approaching the matter from another angle.

If the late king were to have a family - who could aspire to the throne - they would have been his first suspects. But the man had had no one, two brothers dead in battle or accidents at a young age, no surviving family members that weren’t busy in their own countries, no children.

The king had left the throne to him for that very reason, to avoid a possible war if his cousins were to be interested, but nobody had shown any outward sign of wanting the crown.

It had to be someone inside of his own castle.

The only man Alexander himself had wondered if the king shouldn’t have chosen instead of him was Lord Biran, the old head of the guards, but the man was notoriously waiting for the time to retire from his duties and enjoy the company of his family and numerous grandchildren.

Knowing Edward knew more of the troubles and rumors of the court life, Alexander set on searching for his betrothed.

It was with more than a little surprise that he found the man busy talking with Lord Lock, both of them frowning at each other, neither looking pleased.

Alexander stood where he was, half-hidden in the shadows of the colonnade, aware that they couldn’t see him from where they were. There was no indication of how long they had been talking already, but it wasn’t long before Edward brought one hand over the hilt of his sword in a menacing way.

Lord Lock showed no sign of fear though, raising his chin in defiance, and soon the prince turned around and left.

Alexander stood where he was, watching the scene unravel in front of him, and only when Edward’s footsteps disappeared in the distance he stepped out of his hiding spot.

Lord Lock didn’t even notice him at first, a pensive gaze in his eyes still riveted where Edward had disappeared from.

“Lord Lock,” he greeted the man, proving maybe a little satisfaction at seeing the man startle. He didn’t like the man, but he couldn’t help but be curious about what the two of them might have been talking about behind his back.

“Your Highness.” The lord bowed his head, taking a step back as if to go away, but Alexander raised one hand to stop him.

He was sure there was probably some way to question the man without letting him see he was in the dark, but there was nothing that truly came to his mind.

“What were you talking about with my betrothed?”

Lord Lock seemed to study the king for a few seconds before he tilted his head in seeming acquiescence. “The prince was telling me of your idea to marry as soon as possible. Possibly within the week, and let's just throw the idea of waiting for the royal guests off the cliffside. Because of course they will never have enough time to answer, let alone join us. Which - as I already told him - I must protest. It’s a severe breach of etiquette.”

Alexander did his best not to show his surprise at that. As much as he was willing and ready to marry the prince, he could not recollect ever discussing with him the chance of doing so in just a few days.

Even if it was actually a good idea, if the intention was to throw a possible culprit for a loop. They were to either strike again sooner rather than later, or to let go of their intentions once the royal couple was officially married.

“Good, I was coming to tell you so myself,” he lied with a nod. Before he could step away to ask Edward about his intentions though, Lord Lock stopped him.

“If I may, your Highness,” he started with his usual mellifluous tone that always grated on Alexander’s nerves. “Are you sure of this marriage, I wonder? You have not known the prince for long, and yet you seem to be willing to marry so soon after encountering him for the first time, no matter how reluctant you seemed after the first two failed attempts.”

The man was staring intently at him and Alexander did his best not to let emotions show on his face. Something prickled under his skin, his instincts telling him he wasn’t to mention actually knowing the prince for longer than just the day Edward had joined them in his court.

And yet, his words rang true.

“I’m sure,” he reassured the man, despite suddenly wondering how come he had just let himself fall so fast and easily for his betrothed.

“Then, if I may, I would suggest you ask your beloved… how come he is in contact with the women that you refused before his arrival.”

Alexander couldn’t suppress his reactions fast enough, and he hated the satisfied smirk on the lord’s mouth despite being objectively taken aback by what the man had just told him.

***

“Alexander?”

The sound of his name had the king raise his eyes on the young prince walking towards him.

There was no denying that he had avoided his betrothed since his discussion with the old counselor, needing time to think and consider every possibility for which Edward might have wanted to marry him.

Or even if there was the chance the man could have been behind the attempts on his life, or even behind his failed engagements. But the dames were not related to Edward, they didn’t come from his country, and Alexander had barely lost his wife when the first engagement had been struck.

Not to mention that no unicorn would have ever blessed the union of a liar.

Alexander couldn’t help the yearning for the reassurance that the doubts were unfounded, to hear the man say there was no wrongdoing and he truly loved Alexander. He wanted to hear from his voice that he wanted to marry him for himself and not just to get another crown.

Edward looked worriedly at him, stepping closer, and when Alexander held out one hand, Edward was quick to take it in his own, turning it to press a kiss over the center of his palm.

The man looked so sincere in his gestures, that Alexander could feel his confusion only grow.

“Were you looking for me?”

“Yes.” Edward gave him a little smile, caressing his fingers with his own, still not letting go of his hand even as he took a seat at the foot of the throne, moving aside his sword. “I wanted to inform you that I’ve been going around, telling people here and there that we intend to marry within a week. I hope this will stop the attempts on your life.” He frowned, letting his gaze wander. “Or they’ll try again too soon and make a mistake.”

Alexander swallowed, leaning a little closer to the prince. “And do you intend to go through with it?”

Edward raised his blue eyes on him, looking so sincere and innocent that Alexander felt his heart squeeze in his chest. Edward regaled him with a soft smile, his thumb caressing the back of Alexander’s knuckles. “That is up to you, my King. I’d be willing to join you right this second if you were to ask me.” He leaned in to press his lips over Alexander’s hand, seemingly unaware of his turmoil.

Alexander wished he could be more diplomatic in his questions, but he had been raised to fight, not to politely ask something on a delicate subject.

“Are you in contact with the women that cheated on me?”

For the first time since his arrival, Edward looked at him with surprise in his eyes, taken aback by his words, but right when Alexander expected him to deny so, the man nodded curtly.

“I am. I wrote them both after our lunch,” he admitted, his jaw set. “I asked them why they had chosen to cheat on you. See…” He raised to his knees, shifting closer as to be able to lean with his arms over Alexander’s knees, a pensive look in his eyes. “I wonder if these attempts against you have truly been the first. What if those ladies were just a more subtle attempt to leave you alone? Without marriage, you would be weaker to someone attempting your crown. No other lineage to fight for your rights.” He ran the tip of a finger over his lips, lost in thoughts. “The servant today made me think… so I asked them both if they could remember someone presenting them to the men they cheated on you with.”

Alexander suddenly started to see where Edward was going with that, and he sat up straighter. “You think- they were charmed?” 

“Maybe? Or maybe a love spell. Neither would surprise me. Maybe they were to forget their commitment to you, or even your existence, and lose themselves to the men they were found with.”

Alexander pressed his lips in a tight line, not too pleased to be thinking about the dames that had hurt him, and yet understanding that maybe - if Edward were right - they had suffered an even greater damage than he had.

Something wasn’t clear though, not if Edward was doing so just to find the culprit behind every attempt to hurt him.

“Why did you tell Lord Lock?”

Edward shook his head, his eyes firmly on Alexander’s own. “I didn’t.”

***

With the wedding anticipated for a mere few days since Edward had put the word out, there had not been any other attempt on either of their lives, but that didn’t mean Alexander felt like being relaxed, or calm.

In part also because he was finally getting married to the man he had fallen so hard for.

After having admired the prince from afar in his youth, day-dreaming of the simple occasion to speak to him, he was now a crowned king with the chance to wed the man and spend the rest of his life beside him, even grow a family together when they were to have the little Maximus come live with them.

Alexander couldn’t keep his eyes off his own reflection in the mirror. He did his best to ignore the scars that marred his skin, focusing instead on the beautiful clothes he had chosen for the day, the white and gold reflecting the symbol of the crowned unicorn in the kingdom’s banner.

He wasn’t sure if Edward would wear the colors of Blulem or not, but he was sure the man was going to be the most beautiful sight to ever grace his eyes.

The smile that had tugged at his lips at the thought of soon seeing his lover was swiped away at seeing Lord Lock enter his chambers in the reflection of the mirror, unannounced and for a moment seemingly gloating. Even if that glint in his eyes had disappeared by the time Alexander turned to look at him.

“What is it? Is everything ready?”

“I’m afraid not…” Lord Lock drawled, tilting his head with almost pity in his eyes. “I’m afraid Prince Edward is not with us anymore.”

The world seemed to stop all of a sudden, and Alexander couldn’t breath at the idea of the man dead in his chambers, lost to him.

“What-” he asked with a croaking voice.

“Prince Edward has left the castle.”

Alexander sputtered, pressing a hand to his chest, relief at knowing he wasn’t dead for a moment encompassing anything else. “What- what do you mean?” he managed to ask once he had his breath back.

“He has been seen leaving the castle. Of his own volition.”

“How do you know that?” he asked harshly, not trusting the man one bit.

Not to mention the fact that he trusted Edward, despite all the evidence piling up against him, a little bit of his heart desperately hanging to the words Edward had whispered to him at night, his promises of love and care. Even the fact that they had been blessed was in his favor.

“Well, he simply took a horse and went away. Hardly the action of a man intending to stay and marry you, my king.” Lord Lock waved one hand in the air, casual with it as if talking about the weather.

Alexander bellowed for his guards, not trusting his counselor one bit, and he had no hesitation in ordering the guards to search the castle for the prince before him and a couple of his guards went straight to his betrothed’s chambers.

He needed to see with his own eyes that Edward wasn’t there, to search for signs of a struggle maybe, a kidnapping more probable in his eyes than the idea that Edward would willingly leave him the morning of their wedding. And why would a man do such a thing, Alexander had to wonder, even if he were the one behind every attempt to destabilize Alexander’s reign? Shouldn’t every attempt have the willing result to bond Alexander to him sooner rather than later? Then why run just before everything was coming to fruition?

The first thing Alexander noticed upon entering the room was the smell in the air, the sour smell of evil magic. Everything was in order, but every possession of the prince was still there. The only strange things were a handful of sequins on the floor, unassuming and shiny under the sunshine bathing the room from the open window, and two letters still open on the little writing desk, half covered by a book, as if to avoid the wind blowing them away, or someone from noticing them.

The letters were written and signed by the two women that had been previously engaged to Alexander, seemingly having arrived just that day, still smelling of fresh ink.

It was while reading them that Alexander started gritting his teeth, his rage growing as he read the accounts of the two, so apparently innocent and yet damning in the similarities, in the name offered in answer to what appeared to be Edward’s question to them: whether they could remember someone presenting their lovers to them.

“Take Lord Lock into custody and bring him to me,” he ordered one of his guards, furious and barely avoiding crumpling the letters in his hands.

The surprise at the order was clear, but the guards were quick to do as asked, trusting their king.

Alexander couldn’t do much more but to let the little stool take his weight as he pondered on what must have happened, how his lover must have drawn the conclusion that the counselor was behind the attempts on Alexander. Maybe he had faced Lord Lock, or maybe the lord had come first to his chambers to take him away. Maybe all Edward had had the time to do was hide the letters to be found after he was gone.

The smell of magic in the air was ominous, and Alexander felt his stomach churn at the mere thought of his beloved hurt and whisked away, afar from him.

Sounds of clashing brought Alexander to leave the room with his sword in hand, ready to fight, but he had to stop in front of the sight of Lord Lock, surrounded by black flames, using magic powers he had hidden from them all to repel and attack the king’s guards.

At noticing the king, Lord Lock sneered and lashed against him.

Alexander jumped back, bringing up his sword instinctively to defend himself, but the evil magic never reached him.

He was still protected by the unicorn’s blessing, and no evil could reach him.

Reassured by the very proof that surely the man couldn’t have managed to hurt his Edward, Alexander jumped ahead, joining his guards in the attempt to subdue the evil wizard.

“Where is Edward? What did you do of him?”

Lord Lock sneered at him, a victorious look in his eyes. “He’s gone! He left you!”

But Alexander knew it couldn’t be true. Edward would have not left him, not voluntarily, while Lord Lock had clearly used his magic in Edward’s chamber. Probably trying to get rid of the one that had been on his trail.

“Why did you do this?” He tried to distract the wizard, using his invulnerability to the evil magic to protect his men as they rounded him to catch Lord Lock off guard.

“It should have been mine! I was ready for the crown!” The man screamed, his face blotched in rage.

It was the chance the guards had been waiting for, and soon one managed to lodge a knife in Lord Lock’s back.

The wizard fell to his knees with a scream of pain.

Everybody caught the chance to immobilize him, and they would have surely killed him on the spot if not for Alexander ordering them to leave him alive.

He needed answers, no matter how reluctant the wizard would be to give them.

“Why?” Lord Biran asked, his breath short after the fight, regarding the counselor with a mix of disappointment and sadness.

Not for the first time Alexander was reminded of how much time some of those in the court had known each other, since well before he came along. He couldn’t even imagine how the betrayal would ring to someone that had probably considered Lord Lock a reliable person through the years.

And maybe one time he had been.

Lord Lock spat at Alexander’s feet, not even turning to look at the head of the guards as he answered, staring with hatred at the king.

“For years I waited for the king to die. Always faithful, always advising. It was my turn after he was too old. After he was dead, I’d have taken his crown. Used him if I had to. But he had to settle on you to keep the crown away from me! And you had to go on and marry instead of just dying?” He bristled against the hold of the guards, seething with rage.

Alexander didn’t care much about the reasons, even if he found the wizard’s explanation particularly chilling. There was someone that needed their attention and probably a swift rescue.

“Where is Edward?”

“Gone. You won’t find him.” The man sneered, a glint in his eyes that had Alexander fighting off the desire to kill him on the spot.

“Rope him up. Put him where he can’t get away, not even with that magic of his,” he ordered his men, not even deigning Lord Lock a glance as he bristled and snarled. His thoughts of wrapping the man in a sequined blanket to feed him to the dragons suddenly brought him back to what he had noticed on the floor of Edward’s bedroom.

He did his best to calm down, trying to use his head as he kneeled beside the handful of sequins on the tiles. 

Something he had heard a while before rang through his mind and Alexander sprang to his feet, turning to the two guards that had followed him to the door, worried for his safety.

“Find more of those. He’s leaving us a sign to follow to get to him. Whatever he chose to wear for the wedding, it must have sequins on it,” he hurried to explain to them as he led the way down the hallway, focused on any glint he could catch under the morning light. And there they were, little sequins dropped here and there, behind a corner, over steps, leading the way towards the doors of the castle. “He’s been ripping them off to show the way.” He cracked a smile, proud of his prince for his quick thinking despite the situation he was in.

***

It took them entirely too long before they were close enough to the prince to hear the hooves of the horses carrying him away. It had been painstakingly slow work following the path of shining sequins in the grass, constantly fearing losing the traces and their only chance to rescue him.

Alexander felt his heart skip a beat when they finally turned a corner in the path to see a cart jumping on the road, a golden cage in the back of it with his Edward inside.

It was the same moment in which Edward saw them too, judging by the heartwrenching way the man screamed for Alexander.

Not having to worry about seeing the sequins had them riding fast and it wasn’t long before the guards managed to grab the reins of the cart off the driver’s hands and make the horses slow to a halt.

Alexander dismounted his horse in a hurry, taking Edward’s hands in his own when the man reached out to him through the bars. It was with unspeakable relief that he pressed his lips to his betrothed’ fingers and knuckles, felt for himself that the man was alive and now with him.

Edward pressed his forehead to the bars with a deep sigh. “Beloved… I knew you’d find me,” he murmured, and only then Alexander noticed how the white cape hanging from the prince’s shoulders had large patches of sequins missing.

He couldn’t hold back a smile, letting go of Edward only to take the keys one of the guards was handing him to open the cage and take the man in his arms.

“I remembered you saying that you wanted to wear sequins. Thought you might have chosen it for our wedding day, when you should have been safe inside my castle.” He pressed his lips in a tight line, displeased that he had not even managed to keep the man safe under his own roof.

Edward seemed to read it all in his expression and in his eyes and he cupped Alexander’s cheek with one hand, pressing his lips over his pouting lips.

“I’m safe now. Thanks to you. Even if I’m afraid that Lock managed to ruin our wedding day.” He cracked a smile, holding on to Alexander’s large shoulders.

Alexander didn’t even think to put him down, not until he needed to to mount back on his horse and pull the man up to ride in front of him.

Edward seemed more than happy to press against him and have Alexander keep him in his arms as they turned to go back home.

“We can always choose another date. And a better counselor. Maybe give the other royal families the time to reach us next time. Your father and your kid too.” Alexander smiled, pressing a kiss to his lover’s curls, happy beyond words to have the man with him once more.

***

With the clanging of the knife against a cup, silence fell over the hall of the castle. Every eye turned on Edward, on his feet beside Alexander still sitting at the banquet table.

Edward smiled to all the guests, one hand over Alexander’s shoulder.

“Our dear guests, I wanted to personally thank you for coming here and celebrating with us this wonderful day.” He threw Alexander a smile, his eyes sliding from Alexander’s own to Max, standing on top of Alexander’s knees and bouncing up and down, carefree under the watchful eye of the king. “It fills my heart with happiness to know that I’m finally bound to the man I fell in love with and that we can now have a family together. To our union,” he toasted.

Alexander couldn’t help but smile more at those words, sipping his drink as he let his gaze move from his now husband to the baby he was holding on his lap, a little bundle of energy that he had known since meeting he was going to love forever.

He barely noticed the people clapping for them, lost in his happy thoughts, but he was more than glad when Edward brought him back to the present with a kiss on his cheek after he sat down once more.

They were married, had a kid, and a very blessed union in front of them. It was all Alexander had ever wished for and more.


End file.
